The present invention relates to a combine harvester machine having a reel for raking grown grain stalks backward with respect to the machine body, a blade under the reel for cutting stalks at their base portions, a front conveyor means for placing and conveying, backward of the machine body, harvested stalks as thrown with their tips moved ahead, an auger equipped drum rotatable around its transverse axis with the lower end thereof moved backward of the machine body, so as to transfer the stalks backward of the machine body while gathering the same toward the inner side of the machine body, and a conveyor for further conveying the stalks to a threshing chamber.
In such combine harvester machine, the front conveyor means is conventionally disposed such that the immaginary extending surface of its conveying surface passes through or adjacent to the rotation axis of the auger equipped drum. Such arrangement causes the tips of stalks conveyed by the front conveyor mean to be strongly pressed to the frontside peripheral surface of the auger equipped drum. This results in not only undesired removal of stalk grains, but also disturbance of a smooth movement of stalk tips toward the lower end of the auger equipped drum. This may disadvantageously make trouble in stalk conveyance; for example, the conveying path may be blocked.
It is to be noted that harvested stalks are pushed toward the auger equipped drum not only by a conveying force of the front conveyor means, but also by a pressure of the subsequently conveyed stalks. This fact greatly increases a contact pressure of stalk tips to the auger equipped drum.
According to such conventional structure, the rear end of the front conveyor means is separated from the front end of the auger equipped drum with a large distance which is required to form a stalk moving passage. Such arrangement disadvantageously necessitates a long front-back length in the combine harvester machine.